Winds of Fate
by Reikachan14
Summary: H/OC! Hiei meets an old friend again, but she doesn't remember him. Now, the Rekai Tantei have to help her, including protection and training... and Hiei going to collge. Can they deal? PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE! I'm begging you!!! PLEASE!!
1. To Remember the Lost

Chapter One:  To Remember the Lost

**A/N:  **Hey it's Reikachan14 here!!!  Okay, disclaimers apply, I don't own YYH and blah blah blah!!  I do own Azumi/Ayaka though!!!   I have altered this fic a bit, not a lot, just a bit.  That way it's a bit less mary-sue.  If you still think it's mary-sue say something about it in the review please!!!  I can take it!!!  I really don't mind flames or constructive criticism I just want some reviews!!!  Please review!!! 

" Azumi, it's your job to get the firewood and we need some pronto, the fire's getting low. I don't want the children to get cold," whispered Mrs. Misturugi," be careful and don't get lost."

" No problem Mrs. Mitsurugi. Don't worry so much, I'm nineteen not seven," replied Azumi as she casually walked off with the flashlight in her hand.

***** 

Meanwhile in Makai, Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing so loud that it seemed that all three worlds could hear them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei were sitting around the blazing fire.

" Man that mission was piece of cake!" boasted Yusuke.

"Yes, I must admit it was quite easy. We haven't had much of a challenge for a while now," commented Kurama.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds till Kuwabara spoke up "Hey shrimp," he called directing everyone's attention towards Hiei, "So besides Urameshi who else beat you up?"

Yusuke and Kurama were sweat dropping in the background. Hiei just rolled his eyes and turned away. Then Yusuke joined in the conversation, "Aw come on Hiei tell us. Hey look at it this way, you tell us and we'll all go to bed. So that means you don't have to hear Kuwabara's big mouth!" he laughed as he elbowed Kuwabara in the stomach.

Hiei closed his eyes, "Fine if it'll shut that idiot up," he replied feeling annoyed, "She never really beat me but came closer than anyone else," he started. 

As he looked up he saw the puzzled faces of his comrades "She????," they uttered in unison.

*****

Azumi let out a frustrated sigh, "You'd think I'd find some good firewood by now," she muttered as she walked deeper in the forest.

" _Azumi, Azumi come, come find it…_"whispered a hollow voice from the darkness.

" Find what?" she shouted into the darkness, "Hey! Whoever you are, find what huh? Find what?" She covered her face with her hands," I must be going nuts. Now I'm hearing voices," she continued with her task, but then she froze. A cold wind blew past her and then the same hollow voice whispered, "_Your destiny_." 

She dropped all the wood she had gathered * which wasn't much at all!!!^_^* Then she started run " Where are you? Show yourself," she shouted. She stopped dead in her tracks as a shadowy figure stood before her on the edge of a cliff over hanging the lake.

Azumi looked at him, "Who are you?" She fingered her necklace nervously. Her fingers traced the inscription on the back of the charm, which had been broken in half. She still hoped somehow it could unlock the secrets of her past, but who w as she kidding? 

,He figure stood firm and there was a certain dignity about him by the way he held himself, "_Come find your destiny_,"

"You're not answering my question! Who are you? How do you know my name? Tell me!" Her shouts grew louder.

The figure pointed at her, "_You must embrace your destiny, accept it and welcome it with open arms.  You must save all that shall be lost, for if you don't your homeland and all you know shall be doomed._" Then he vanished as if he never existed.

Azumi stood there her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Did he fall off the cliff? He couldn't have just vanished into thin air…" She walked to the spot where the stranger had just stood.

She looked around, "Where could he b----," the rock began to crumble beneath her feet. 'This cannot be good' she thought as she began to fall endlessly in to the lake.

*****

"Yeah she!" Hiei retorted sharply and began to tell his story. But what he told them was much different from what he remembered.

It was after he had gotten his Jagan implanted and he was finally restarting his quest for his sister. There he sat in the branches of an ancient tree. Hiei sighed as he looked out at the setting sun. "I wonder if I'll ever find her," he said softly to himself. Suddenly he sensed someone coming. He looked around but only darkness loomed ahead. He drew out his katana and smirked as struck his would be attacker. He heard a clash of metal.

"Hey, watch it Mr. Jumpy!" shouted a girl in an annoyed voice.

Hiei jumped to the ground followed by the girl. Both stood ready to attack.

Hiei eyed the girl suspiciously. She had short sliver-white hair, that had lost some of it's sheen, dirt riddled it.   Her clothes weren't in the best shape.  She studied him with keen blue eyes. "Why were you spying on me?!!" He demanded  
  


"Wow, nice to meet you too," she said feeling irritated but continuing," I had to make sure you weren't who I thought you were," she replied a as she made her staff disappear. 

"Who are you talking about?" He asked keeping his katana drawn.

"That's not important right now," she sighed as her gaze rested on his katana, "Why do you still have that thing out. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't have a reason to," She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nowadays people usually don't need a reason to hurt each other," Hiei snarled remembering his painful past," So I suggest you take your weapon back out."

She slowly closed her eyes," You're right, you know, but I'm not going to fight you right now. I haven't eaten or slept in several days. So, if you want a friendly match then we do that after we eat. Okay?"

" Whatever." He said as he turned away. The girl smiled and threw a piece of fruit while his back was turned. Hiei caught it with ease.

" Why don't you come sit down and eat?" Hiei stayed silent as he jumped into the tree. As he turned around, he was shocked to find her standing right behind him on the same branch.

She giggled, "You're not the only one who's lightning fast."

"Yeah well you're the only one who's getting on my nerves right now," Hiei retorted sharply.

She looked at him and smiled "You know what? I like you. I'm Ayaka." She stared at him as he sat silently eating, "Well, what's your name?"

He swallowed his food, "It's Hiei." Ayaka gave him a small half smile as she turned back to her food.

Hiei looked at the girl with an unusual sense of curiosity. She looked almost innocent and carefree, but behind those sky blue eyes, he could see something that she kept hidden. He could see all this in one glance, he had been getting better and better at reading people. Yet still didn't know why she had sparked his curiosity so.

Ayaka turned to him unexpectedly, "Hiei, I was wondering about your jagan. Why did you have it implanted? I know that in the future, it will be a great asset but there are many drawbacks. Whatever it was must have been very important to you."

' _Does she actually expect me to answer that?_' he thought his head ringing with alarm. "That's not your concern," he answered trying to evade the question. A gentle breeze blew past them.

A faraway look crept into Ayaka's eyes. "So, you're looking for your sister. That is something truly worth the trouble."

Hiei's eyes were wide with shock but soon they narrowed burning with anger. "How do you know that? How do you know so much about me?" Hiei gripped his katana pointing it at Ayaka. She looked completely calm. "Tell me now!" Hiei demanded.

Ayaka smiled serenely, "The Wind. It has spoken to me ever since I can remember. My old friend, my only friend."

Hiei looked at her with renewed curiosity. He put his katana away. "So can your Wind tell me where my sister is?" he asked.

" Sorry Hiei, but I don't get to choose what it tells me. But when you do find her, what are you going to tell her?"

"Hn, absolutely nothing."

A bewildered look crossed her face, "Why not?"

"That's none of your business, girl."

"My name's Ayaka, not girl." She sighed as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging them with her arms. "Have you ever felt trapped? As if …you didn't have any control over your destiny."

Ayaka turned to look at Hiei who looked as if he were in deep thought, so she continued," I loved my home, yet I still felt so alone. So many decisions were being made for me. Then the one who we thought had left us long ago had returned to destroy everything I had known. She was after me, so to save my mother I left. I guess I'm trying to buy them some time… or hope, but sooner or later, I'll have to face her. I just hope I'm ready." She was shocked at herself, not to mention mentally slapping herself perpetually. She absolutely had no idea why she had just spilled her heart and soul to someone she hardly knew. 

"Why are you telling me all this?  Do you always have these mood swings?" He asked, equally surprised.

She grinned sheepishly, "I don't know. I just had to tell someone I guess."

"But why tell me? Why not someone else?"

"It may be because I feel I owe you. You know, about your sister and all, but I really think it's because I trust you." Hiei looked at her with disbelief.

' _How can she trust me? She doesn't even know me. No one's ever told me that before'_ Hiei's head was reeling with questions and his confusion was obvious.  

Ayaka hid her amusement as best she could, "Uh… hey forget about it, I was just rambling trying to make conversation." 

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" Hiei asked.

"Nope, but has anyone told you, you don't talk enough?" She saw Hiei frown. "Hey you need to lighten up, come on!!!"

She jumped out of the tree and down to the ground, motioning him to follow. 

Hiei did the same and landed beside her. "Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl," he warned smirking.

"I'd be disappointed if you did go easy on me Hiei-san, I expect this battle to be a great challenge." Then she raised her hand to the sky and winds began swirl around her, "Wind Staff!" and with that a silver staff with a blade at the end appeared in her hand sparkling in its glory. Now it was Ayaka's turn to smirk.

Hiei stood grasping his katana ready for battle, ignoring the cocky smirk that played on Ayaka's face.

With that, they launched at each other swinging their weapons at each other and dodging and ducking blows. Not only did they fight with their weapons but also with their fists. Ayaka matched Hiei blow for blow and matched his speed.

She could tell he was holding back, although she had to admit she was too.  She watched him carefully; seeing his technique was a bit better and he had more strength.  Her only advantage was the fractional difference between her speed and his, but it still wasn't much.

Their weapons clashed, the sound ringing through the empty wood.

They stood face to face. Ayaka grit her teeth, "Stop holding back, Hiei. Don't worry about killing me, I'll survive."

"Who ever said I was worrying?"

They smiled at one another. '_This is going to be fun_,' they thought in unison.

They fought on for several more minutes and all the while, he was observing his opponent. He noticed a fire in those eyes, those eyes the color of forget-me-nots.

He could tell she loved the thrill and challenge of a fight.

"Here let me show you a technique I created. So stand still and trust me, okay?" She gave him a reassuring smile. Then winds began to whirl around her and blue energy erupted from her fingertips in the shape of a bow and arrow, "Aero-Sniper!!"

Hiei was suspicious about her intentions but he stood his ground unafraid. The arrow flew past him, piercing a falling leaf right through the center.

Ayaka smiled triumphantly, "I'm also a master archer." Then in the blink of an eye, she disappeared from his sight for a moment flitting from tree to tree.

The exhibition was over and the battle on again.

Hiei stood there watching her show off her speed, a speed that matched his own. 

He smirked as he picked up a rock and flung it at Ayaka. As she landed on a tree branch gracefully, the rock hit her hard in the back of her head, causing her to lose her balance. She landed face first in the dirt.

"Ouch! What was that for? Hiei-san, that was NOT funny." 

Hiei looked at the girl who stood before him. He had to say she looked ridiculous. Dirt covered her face and the front of her clothes. In her right hand, she gripped her staff and she had her left hand balled up into a fist. The most comical feature, though, was the unnatural frown on her face. Finally, Hiei could not contain himself any longer and he bust out laughing. It was the first time he had laughed EVER!

Ayaka just stood there dumbly, not knowing how to react. Then finally she began to laugh also. A breeze blew past them and Ayaka froze as she heard a chillingly familiar voice in her mind, "Hmm… it's a shame this boy has to die. Pity he was so naive as to associate with you."

Ayaka's blood ran cold as she heard a faint whistling noise. Arrows!

"Hiei, watch out!" she knew he turned to see them.  At best, he could dodge most of them, but that wouldn't be enough. So, she sent a rush of wind to push him out of the way. Then she jumped toward the arrow's intended destination and caught it.

" What the h$#% was that for?!!"

" It was to keep you from getting dead," she retorted dryly.

"Hn. I can take care of myself."

She sniffed the arrow and broke it in half distastefully. "Poison."

" What did you say?"

" It's poison that comes from a plant where I live. It paralyzes you and then while you can't move or speak then the bast#$!s kill you. They think poison gives you an easy death so they make you suffer instead. You should leave before you get yourself killed Hiei. It's dangerous." 

"Like I said before I can take care of myself girl. Anyway, you can't take all of them on yourself. If anyone is going to get killed it'll be you."

"So what is this? A partnership?" she asked, a grin beginning to cross her face.

He smirked, "Call it what you want; it makes no difference to me.  Just don't get killed yet, I want to finish our fight."

They stood back to back getting ready for the coming onslaught. The arrows rained down upon them. The sound echoed in their ears. They dodged them with ease. She sensed her. She was coming.

"Follow me," she shouted to Hiei.

They ran through the brush and behind an ancient tree. They looked around making sure no one followed. Ayaka gripped the arrow tightly, fearing what was to come.

Hiei looked out beyond the tree; using his Jagan to seek out their adversaries.

"They won't get here for a while, but I'd rather go out and meet them. First we fight."

"You're right, I should stop running. It won't do any good. It's time to fight…I'm sorry." She took the arrow and pierced Hiei's arm, just enough to break the skin and let the poison flow through.

Hiei stiffened. It was hard to breathe, even harder to speak.

" Traitor… I was a fool to trust you. You had this planned from the beginning. You betrayed me." With each word spoken, he could feel a numbness creeping throughout his body. The poison was kicking in. 

"Go ahead… kill me."

His eyes were cold and emotionless. Every word he spoke felt like a stab in Ayaka's chest. Tears threatened to fall, but she held strong. She couldn't cry now, not yet. 

"Hiei, I'm sorry. I had to; this is my battle. I can't have you interfere. You'll get killed.  Hell, I'm going to get killed. She's stronger than you think. You'll be safe here and I'll put up a barrier to keep anyone from entering. I hope you can forgive me, farewell." Then with one final look at Hiei she whispered a few words that not even Hiei could hear and a wall of cold wind rose between them. As she turned away, she shed a tear, which no one ever saw. Then she left to meet her fate.

Time passed on for what seemed like forever and finally some feeling began to return to his body and he could move again. The wall Ayaka had created to protect him while he was paralyzed had worked well, but it would not hold him back. He noticed Ayaka didn't make the wall very strong; she knew they're enemies were weak compared to them. So, using the power of his Jagan he broke down the wall of wind with comparative ease. Then went onward in search of Ayaka. 

As he ran through the forest of Makai, he sensed two ki levels. Both were fairly weakened. He knew where he had to go. He ran through the forest showing off his amazing speed trying to sort out his feelings. That girl, Ayaka, who was she?

Why was he even bothering to pursue her? If he found her, what was he going to do? Kill her? No.  

"This is insane! Stupid girl," he muttered under his breath," Stupid, stupid girl!!!"

He finally came to a clearing; a whirl of vicious winds surrounded the area. A dark vortex opened and revealed a dark abyss of nothingness. An inhuman scream shattered through the roar of the wind. Hiei could see a figure being sucked in. He couldn't see its face, but heard its evil laughter as it was pulled farther in. He saw Ayaka lying in front of the vortex. He could see the pain in her eyes. He knew she could barely move. The figure was now fully immersed in the nothingness and the vortex was beginning to close; yet, he could still hear its laughter ringing through his ears. Why the hell was it laughing? It was losing.

Then it hit him.

" Ayaka! Look out!" but she couldn't hear him, his voice was lost in the wind. Then he saw it an energy blast emerged from the vortex, headed straight for Ayaka. He couldn't get to her, not in time. $#*%. There wasn't enough time!

But he tried anyway; he ran through the cutting winds, put up to keep him from entering, but why? Why was he doing all of this for her? It didn't make any sense. He brushed away his thoughts without hesitation and focused on the task at hand. He pushed his body to its utmost limits and beyond. He reached her, but barely and they both received a fragment of the blast. Then the vortex was fully closed and everything fell deathly silent. He looked down at Ayaka, her face was smudged with dirt and blood, and yet her eyes were still a brilliant blue.

She was still alive, "Hn, I see you're still alive."

She coughed up some blood," Yeah, and I'm doing peachy-keen. Can't you tell?"

He had to smirk at her sudden sarcasm, "Why don't you shut up for a while girl?  That way you don't kill yourself before I get a chance to when we finish our battle.

She gave him an optimistic smile. She could feel her own ki weakening. She wouldn't be here much longer.

" Hiei, I'm sorry."

" For what?"

Her eyes looked sad," For everything. Please forgive me."

Hiei was silent.

" Your sister is in Ningenkai. Hiei say something. Please."

" You betrayed me."

Her voice grew desperate," I had to you would have been killed. I'm sorry. It was my fight; please understand."

He looked at her. His eyes were hooded. " I understand."

Ayaka smiled. " Here take this." She reached inside her shirt and took out a necklace. On it was a circular charm. It had a heart being held by hands with a crown over it. On the outside of the circle was a pair of wings. " The crown stands for loyalty and trust. The heart stands for love. The hands stand for friendship. And the wings stand for freedom and hope." She broke it in half and handed half of it to Hiei.

He looked at it closely.

" Look on the back."

He turned it over, engraved in the metal were words,_ 'We shall find each other again_ _and together we shall ride the on the wind.'_

" Why are you giving me this?"

" Think of it as a goodbye gift."

Hiei looked skeptical," So you're just going to give up like that? I thought you were stronger than that,"

" It's okay, I have feeling our paths will cross again; and when they do, your half of the charm will glow when I'm near."

He could feel weakening with every word she spoke.

She took his hand and in a whisper only Hiei could hear she said," Please don't forget me my friend."

Then her Forget Me Not eyes closed. Ironic, he thought her eyes being the color of Forget Me Nots. Then a wind swept by and he swore he could her saying farewell. Slowly her body began to fade before his tearless eyes. When it was gone, his eyes were still dry, and he began again on his quest to find his sister. He had still kept his promise; he would never forget his first friend. 

He remembered all of it vividly, as if it had just happened yesterday. No one knew about, it not even Kurama. Yet instead of this story all he said was," I met some girl in Makai, we fought, she left, and later she died."

Kuwabara scratched his head," Man you suck at telling stories, shrimp."

" Hn. Aren't you supposed to be asleep, baka?"

" Why I oughta beat your puny #$$!"

Yusuke pulled Kuwabara into he tent with many protests and beatings. Hiei decided to take first watch and allowed Kurama to rest for a while. He sat on the branch of an ancient tree his eyes piercing through the darkness. The night wore on and the fire began to die, casting everything into the shadow. 

 A gentle voice broke the stillness, "Hiei, that wasn't the whole story was it?  I'm surprised you never told me about it before."

"You're supposed to be asleep Kurama."  Hiei looked down at his friend, green eyes peering up at him through the darkness.  "Fine, I didn't tell you the whole story, but I never told you about it in the first place because you never asked."

"So who is the girl?"  Kurama inquired.

"Her name was Ayaka.  I met her in the forest, and like I said we fought for a while until we were ambushed.  Whoever it was, was after her.  I don't know why I even friends with her to begin with; she was so annoying.  She was so optimistic and happy…  I can't understand that.  But she pointed me in the right direction to find my sister.  It was something like she could speak with the wind, or else she was insane."

Kurama chuckled in the darkness, "Conversing with the wind is a  rare trait but I'm sure it's not impossible."

Hiei looked down at his friend, "You should be  sleeping Kurama."

"Yes I suppose I should.  Good-night Hiei."  With that, Kurama walked off towards his tent. 

***********************

Azumi felt the cold water as she fell into the lake. She fought to get to the top. Air rushed in to her lungs and finally she could breathe. Her necklace was glowing, but she didn't have time to think about it as she crawled to the shore.  She was completely exhausted, so Azumi just laid there reveling in the feel of solid earth beneath her body.

************************

Hiei heard a splash. Something was happening. He saw a light shining from within his cloak. He took out a small charm from a hidden pocket; it was glowing a bright blue.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

**A/N:**  Another edited chapter for Mary-Sues!!  The next one's gonna be too!!  Not a lot is different but some is.  Please R&R!!!

" Kurama, wake up!" Hiei hissed.

" What's wrong?"

" Just wake up Yusuke and the ningen and meet by the lake, hurry." Then Hiei was gone, lost in the darkness.

Hiei saw the girl struggling in the water. He couldn't see her face and his charm was glowing even brighter than before. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had arrived just in time to see the girl climb out of the water. 

Hiei stiffened as he saw her. In fact he was stunned, her short silver-white hair and her blue, Forget Me Not eyes; it was unmistakable, Ayaka was alive. 

It was strange how the one looked at her. There was obviously disbelief in his eyes as were the others, but his was different somehow. She had known this boy before and it seemed he recognized her too. She looked at him; his spiky hair and crimson eyes seemed all too familiar. In his hand looked like the other half of her necklace. But the question was: How did he get it? 

Kuwabara stared at her she was drenched and shivering in the wind. Then he turned to his companions, "Hey guys how did the chick get here?" 

No one answered; Hiei kept staring at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. 

" Hn. So, you're finally back Ayaka. Took you awhile; I hope you enjoyed your little vacation. I'm guessing it's time for a rematch." He drew out his katana and stood prepared for battle.

Azumi blinked, " Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me girl,"

" Hey! My name is Azumi. Whoever this Ayaka person is I'm not her."

" Yes you are!" he argued, " If you aren't Ayaka then who the hell are you?"

" I thought we already went over this," she shot back, " My name is Azumi.

AZ-U-MI," she said, carefully sounding out each syllable.

Hiei growled and sheathed his katana, " Say what you want. I know who you are. He shoved the necklace out of sight before anyone could see it. 

A scarlet haired boy with beautiful green eyes gave her a blanket and a small comforting smile. His voice was sincere as he spoke to her, " Here come sit by the fire. You're shaking," as he led her down to the fire he introduced himself and his friends, "I'm sorry about Hiei he usually doesn't act that way."

" It's okay … uh what's your name?"

" Sorry I'm Kurama, that's Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

Yusuke and Kuwabara motioned Kurama to come to talk. Kurama gave Azumi something to drink as he left to have a word with his companions.

" Is something wrong Yusuke?"

" Kurama do you think it's a good idea for you to tell her your real name?"

" Don't worry Yusuke, if need be I'll just give her something that will erase her memory of recent events."

Kuwabara joined in the conversation, " I don't know about this girl guys; I'm getting a weird vibe off of her."

"Do you think she's evil or something?" asked Yusuke. 

" Nah, it's like she's not normal. How did she get here?"

" I don't know…"

Azumi turned around, " Where's the ledge?"

All three turned around. "What ledge?" they asked in unison.

" There was a ledge above the lake… I fell off of it. That guy he knew something. He knew…"

Yusuke's patience was wearing thin, " Why don't you stop muttering and start making sense! There was never a ledge and there never will be a ledge!" He was face to face with Azumi now his hand pointing to the ledgeless lake. Her eyes narrowed as she slapped Yusuke's hand down angrily.

" I'm not crazy, there was a ledge above the lake!" She put her hand on her head. Wracking her brain for memories, details, anything! " There was this strange man," she continued to explain as the others stared to pay attention, " cloaked in black and he kept calling me. He knew my name and he kept telling me to find my destiny. He even knew about my…" she stopped short.

" About your what?" Kuwabara asked anxiously.

" Uh, I forgot," she didn't want them to know about the necklace, not yet at least.

" But I finally found him and he was standing on the ledge. As I approached him he disappeared. I know it sounds nuts but as I looked down the ledge there was nothing, not even the sound of splashing water. That's when the earth began to crumble beneath me and I fell into the lake. I guess the rest is history."

Hiei stepped out of the shadows, he had heard the whole story, " The girl is right, there was a ledge over the lake, but this is a different one. The lake she fell into must have had a portal in it. That's how she got here."

All four of the Rekai Tantei had expected the girl to faint from disbelief, but that just shows how much they didn't know her.

Instead, she stood there quivering either from the cold or trying to take it all in, "Wow.  Well, I'm uh, sorry about slapping your hand Yusuke.

All they could do was stare back in silence, but after a few minutes, Kuwabara and Yusuke broke it, much to the relief of Azumi.

" Well we're gonna hit the sack, we'll see you guys in the morning I guess."

With a couple of yawns, they went into their of tents. Slowly her lids began to feel heavier with each passing moment. 

"Well then I suggest you get some rest. It'll make you feel better in the morning."

She nodded, " You're right. Good night Kurama."

The firelight was a tapestry of colors swirling embracing her in its warmth, lulling her to sleep. The soft crackling and the scent of burning wood and earth became a comforting lullaby. Then, ever so slowly, she drifted off into sleep. The dreams she had were disturbing but familiar. 

The land was green and the sky was a beautiful blue. She wished to be free and to go where the wind may take her but that of course was impossible. 

"Stop looking out the window and daydreaming baka." Said a girl her blue eyes blinked in the darkness. 

" How is father?" asked the girl.

" He is still very ill. Mother is devastated but I do believe he will live."

The little girl smiled at her. " I'm glad, but why do you never play with me?"

The other girl frowned, " Because everyone thinks you are strange. It's not normal how you know things. Adults fear you and many think you are causing the illness that has befallen father. I have no wish to play with the likes of you."

The little girl's eyes brimmed with tears, " Why are you so cruel? Why does no one accept me?" 

" Because they all hate you, mixed breed," Secretly she thought ' Because I hate you, you and your cursed mother.' She left the room leaving the girl in tears.

****************

"Did you hear? I believe the king's daughter has disappeared…"

" Which one? Is it the one who…"

"Yes, but speak nothing of it. I don't believe the Queen is very sad though. Though it may be treason to say so but I believe the daughter to be cursed even more than her sister." The soldier nodded to his partner in agreement.

********************

" I know you didn't do it but you must flee or they will kill for sure."

" What about you? I can't just leave you here. What if they try to kill you?" the girl was frightened for her. 

"Don't worry I'll be fine but she will hunt you down. You will have to face her. She is gathering forces to destroy the kingdom. They will understand once I explain but you must go. Here take this and keep it safe. I will wait for your return." She placed in the girl's hand a charm on a chain. " Know I will always love you."

*********************

" You will die at my hands and all whom you care for will perish. You will be utterly powerless to stop me." A bright light came towards her when suddenly she woke up.

***********************

She was sweating and gasping for air. Was all of that just a dream? It had seemed so real… She had dreamed like this once before. It was when the orphanage first found her. She was only five but she couldn't even remember her own name. She dreamt the first night but after that she had a dreamless sleep. She still hadn't gained any of her memory back, at last none she could understand.

The fire was dying down and though she tried to fall back into a peaceful sleep, it just wouldn't come.

Hiei's POV:

She had been tossing and turning in her sleep perpetually and she was sweating though probably not because of the heat of the fire. She looked like the mirror image of Ayaka, but she claimed she wasn't.  She sure was annoying like Ayaka though. Something strange was going on. His half of the charm was glowing brighter. The girl had the other half of the charm; he noticed it when she climbed out of the water. It had to be her, but why didn't she remember? It didn't make any sense, how could her memory have been erased, she didn't even remember her true name. It was even possible that she didn't know she was a youkai. He shrugged off these thoughts as he saw the girl begin to stir.

End of Hiei's POV *************************

Azumi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed that Hiei had been watching her. She threw back the blanket and walked over to the tree he was sitting in. His eyes followed her every step of the way. " What are you doing up there?"

" Nothing, I'm keeping watch, go back to sleep girl."

She gave an annoyed expression, " I'd appreciate it if you would call me by my name and not just girl."

Hiei looked down at her, she wasn't even afraid of him… well he would change that soon enough. " I'll call you dead, if you don't shut up!" In a flash, he was behind her, holding his katana to her neck, but she shook a little, but she didn't scream, obviously her body was sending messages to her brain that it did not want to understand.

" Are you done yet? Because if you didn't know this isn't a very comfortable position." Hiei released her and Azumi began to rub her neck in the place where he had held his weapon. She turned her attention to him, " Is that how you greet everyone? Wow, you must make friends wherever you go huh?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She looked at his weapon and put her hands on her hips, " Why is that thing still out?"

Hiei was about to say something back to her but what she said was so familiar. It was like he was getting Déjà vu. * She sighed as her gaze rested on his katana, " Why do you still have that thing out?" * 

He brushed away the memory and replied, " Hn. Whatever girl and sheathed his katana.

" Matte," she stopped him before he could jump back into the tree.

" What?" he snapped. Why wouldn't this stupid girl remember?

" Well, I can't sleep so I was wondering if you would like me to keep watch so you could sleep?" 

He smirked, " Yeah right, they'd kill you before you would even be able to warn anyone."

" Are you saying I'm weak?" she demanded.

" Hn, think what you like girl, I don't care."

She turned away, ' What was wrong with this guy? She tries to do something nice for him and he insults her!' 

" Why are you so mean to me?" she looked up at him.

He shrugged, " I'm like that to everyone so get used to it. It's how I am." He looked at her meaningfully, " No one can truly disguise who they really are…" 

" I'm not Ayaka or whoever she is! So you can stop trying to tell me I am. I know who I am." 

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply.

Most of the time she would have just given up, especially in a situation like this, but something just wouldn't let it go. Hiei jumped back into the tree, which caused his necklace to be revealed for a split second. The blue light glowed clearly through the darkness. Azumi's eyes grew wide, she reached quietly for her necklace and brought it out. Hiei looked down upon her silently, perhaps some of her memory was returning… 

Azumi blinked, her voice was shaken from uncertainty, " W-Where did you get that?"


	3. Powers Revealed

**Chapter Three: Powers Revealed**

**A/N:  ** Hey it's Reikachan14 here!!!  Yes, this is another chapter that has been up here and I have just made sure it's less mary-sue!!!  The next chapter, which I HAVE finished, will be posted if I get a few reviews!!!  The next chapter is fairly long too, so be prepared.  Any reviews are welcome too!!!  I just want feedback!  Please enjoy this chapter!

Hiei glanced briefly at his necklace and decided to try to jog her memory. He dangled it in front of her face. " You gave it to me, remember?"

She took her own necklace off, " They're exactly the same… I gave this to you?" She made a face, " Why would I give anything to you?" _Why would I? He's so rude and so introverted. He seems really cocky too. Why would I give him anything???_

Hiei put his necklace back into the numerous folds in his cloak. He had the urge to give her a smirk but he suppressed it. " Yes, you gave this to me. As to why, I don't really know, nor do I care. I believe you should go back to sleep now, your incessant babbling is not something I would choose to listen to."

Her eyes narrowed, " Fine, I'm going to sleep now. Are you happy?" Hiei nodded very slightly. He watched her from the shadows that the tree cast into the flickering light of the campsite. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen and Azumi did too. Soon, Hiei could plainly see the rhythmic risings of her chest, indicating her somewhat peaceful slumber. Slowly, he could feel sleep overtaking him also. He plummeted into sleep's peaceful release and warm embrace.

***************************

The sunlight shined down upon Azumi's face. " Hey, wake up!" came a voice from some unknown source. 

Azumi swatted at the air, murmuring, " Ugh, where is that stupid alarm clock! Leave me alone, Ms. Mitsurugi!" Her right hand made indubitable contact with her oppressor's face.

" Hey! That hurt! Quit it!" Kuwabara shouted, creating even more noise, much to Azumi's dismay.

" Kuwabara, can't you do anything as simple as waking someone up?" Yusuke shook his head at his friend. " Do I have to do everything?" Yusuke began to shake and shout at Azumi in a vain attempt to get her up and about.

" Quit it already!" she screamed at him, her eyes were still closed. Her hand groped for anything to throw at him. Her hands suddenly found a nice large rock and she began to smirk in her half conscious state. * BAM * Yusuke had those big swirly eyes and not to mention a huge bump on his head! 

" Ouch… what was that for?" He fell to the ground as Kuwabara slowly inched away.

" Sorry man but I gotta… gotta go help Kurama put up the tents and stuff!" Kuwabara slowly backed away from the smiling Azumi, the rock still in hand.

" Coward," Yusuke managed to croak out. Soon, he managed to get up… and away from the dangerous sleeping newcomer. He rubbed his head, regretting his attempt to wake her. He saw Hiei standing by the trunk of a tree and decided to get him to wake Azumi up. " Hey Hiei!"

He looked up, " What now?" He smirked at the sight of Yusuke's swelling bump.

" Go wake up Azumi."

" Why?" Hiei asked even though he knew the answer.

" Because she's dangerous! Don't tell me you didn't notice this mountain that happened to be growing on my head all of the sudden! Don't even think of laughing either! You go wake her up and see what happens!" Yusuke steamed.  Dumb girl…

Hiei nodded and said nothing though he felt like it. He left Yusuke to nurse his injured pride. He picked up a bucket of freshly retrieved water and smiled as he thought of his evil and rude wake up call. Azumi was still snuggled in the confines of her blankets. He nudged her with her foot and as expected she through a rock at him, which he easily avoided of course. 

" Wake up now," he commanded, hoping for the same type of reaction. 

She waved her hand wildly in the air. " Go away baka!" 

" I don't think so, " with that Hiei dumped the ice-cold water right on top of her head and walked calmly away. He chuckled inwardly as he heard her sputtering curses throughout the chills that ran down her spine from the cold.

" H-hey! T-that was so NOT funny!!!" She shouted through her shivers as she sat up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were busting out in laughter, then suddenly two large rocks came flying their way.

" Ouch, that hurt," Kuwabara cried.

" You think that was bad? She got me at close range before!" complained Yusuke. There were swirlies in both of their eyes now. 

Azumi stepped primly over their convulsing bodies. She shook the excess water over them too. "I guess you'll think twice before laughing at me huh?" She smiled wickedly at them. She walked over to Hiei who was standing by the same tree he had kept watch in last night.

" What do you want now?" he asked without turning around.

She shook her head vigorously to try and sprinkle him with water. " What I want? What I want to know is why you dumped a bucket of water on top of me, that's what I want to know!"

" So you could wake up and make yourself useful, that's why." He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, " Those bakas couldn't do it, so I did. Next time, you'll get up before I try to wake you. Go roll up your blanket, we're moving on."

She gave him an acidic glance and went on her way. She folded her blanket neatly and had inadvertently run into Kurama.

He laughed at her wet and grungy appearance, " What happened to you?"

She quirked an eyebrow and motioned to Hiei's direction, " My vertically challenged wake up call."

He laughed some more, " I wouldn't talk like that Azumi, you're not that tall yourself."

She turned away and started to follow Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. " It's not that I'm short, everyone else is just excessively tall."

" Hiei is taller than you also. Didn't you notice?"

She lowered her head in defeat, " Fine you win, I won't call him vertically challenged any more."

Kurama smiled, " Come, we should catch up with everyone else." Then they hurried on their way.

Azumi stayed behind the group, leaving them to talk about whatever they wanted to. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't that frightened of her, now that she warned them no to disturb her sleep. 

She didn't mind staying behind all that much, she was actually quite intrigued by the scenery. She was so absorbed, that she began to wander away…

Kuwabara turned around all of the sudden, he had gotten the feeling something wasn't right. He was correct. " Hey! Where's the girl?"

Yusuke scratched his head, " She's right behind… uh oh." He turned to see only empty space. 

" Maybe she's trying to play a joke on us." Kuwabara suggested.

" Yeah, and maybe Hiei will turn into a pig and take up ballet!" Yusuke screamed.

Kurama and Hiei watched them argue, " Maybe we should go find her." Kurama whispered to his friend.

"Hn, let's go. These bakas probably won't even notice we're gone." A shriek shattered the calm air. They all looked up from where they were standing. Azumi.

" Hiei, you need to go find her. We'll follow behind you," Hiei nodded in agreement with Kurama. 

******************************

" Get away from me, you overgrown lizard!" The creature's claws had nearly missed her throat. Instead, his claws were lodged into a tree. She tripped and fell to the ground. _That was too close._ _I never should have wandered away!  _She grasped her arm in pain, a shallow cut was made there, and that would leave a faint scar…  _Stupid monster_

The creature had now recovered and stood above her victoriously. " You will die as she commands. I was told to be careful, that you were to be reckoned with. But it seems you've gone weak in these years of confinement in Ningenkai." It laughed wickedly.

Hiei had finally determined where she was. _Stupid girl. She's doesn't even have enough sense to pay attention and follow. _He heard her scream again. Then he saw her. He saw her about to be struck down dead. _No, if she could just hold on a little longer I could get to her in time.  Right, like that will ever happen.  _Hiei silently cursed her for making him go through all of this crap.  He ran a little faster.

The demon raised his deadly claw high into the air to slice into her small body. Azumi screamed once more. There was a loud clash, then silence. Azumi's eyes were closed, but she slowly opened them. In her hand was a large staff with a blade at the end. 

" I'm still alive?!" she asked herself incredulously.

The monster sneered, " Yes, unfortunately you are." Azumi saw a blur of black. 

_Hiei._

" That was a rhetorical question, duh!" She pushed the demon back. _Why isn't he helping me? Is he just watching?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small figure observing the scene below… Was that amusement on his face? Azumi growled, " Go away!!" She lashed out at it._ Darn, I almost had him!_ The beast had jumped back just in time.

" You cannot win, I will not let my master down!" the thing cackled. It grazed her shoulder. She could feel her blood trickle down her shirt as she winced in pain.

" Does it hurt? Because it will hurt a lot more. I cannot kill you but I can allow you to suffer as much as I want!"

Hiei watched from afar, " Perhaps I should help her now… She has summoned her weapon when she was desperate. But I don't think she can use it effectively." He whispered to himself. He heard a loud noise from beyond the trees. " It looks like the others and that baka have caught up finally." He held back again trying to judge Azumi's fighting abilities. 

The demon was now in her face breathing heavily, " You're a lot more trouble than you're worth, child." He had pinned her down. 

 ' _Why isn't Hiei helping me? He's just sitting there watching! Ugh, when this is over I'm gonna get him back for this!_'

" 'Tis a pity I cannot kill you, but make you suffer isn't so bad, if not better."

" Hey look! She's fighting the demon!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke and Kurama sweat-dropped.

" Could you guys kind of, well I don't know, HELP?!" She screamed at them irritatedly, she felt a bit light-headed from the blood-loss.

"Oh, yeah… We're coming." Yusuke said.

By this time, Azumi was getting very frustrated. Her anger was building up within herself. She could feel it pulsing through her body. Stupid Hiei, stupid Yusuke and Kuwabara, and yes, even stupid Kurama! " Get off me NOW!" with this a flash of cold blue light erupted from her hand and a explosion of wind enveloped them. The creature fell back dead.

Azumi stared wide-eyed at what just happened, as did everyone else. "W-what just happened here?"

Hiei jumped down from his tree and nodded his head, "Yes, you are Ayaka for certain now."

 Azumi's eye began to twitch. She started to growl at Hiei, " What is wrong with all of you? I was sitting there being attacked by this lizard and none of you even bothered to help! Are your brains broken or something? Do you even have brains? Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She screamed at them as she hit each of them with a rock, or at least attempted to. I guess Hiei and Kurama saw it coming because they avoided theirs while Yusuke and Kuwabara were knocked down yet again. ( If you're wondering, yes, they did have those swirly eyes.)

 " I'm guessing it's time to go to Rekai now. Right Hiei?" Kurama asked, trying to ignore Yusuke's and Kuwabara's whining." 

" Rekai? Whoa, hold it! Where are you guys taking me now?" Azumi questioned.

"Yes, we should hurry. Get those two up. There will be others following from the looks of it."

Azumi began to wave her hands around wildly, " Are you saying there's going to be more of those things after me?" she asked pointing to the corpse of the demon. Hiei and Kurama nodded. " Are you going to help me kill them next time or just sit and stare again? If you are I might as well leave."

" Listen you were the one who wandered away! Next time pay more attention! Come, we are going now." Hiei said as he began to stalk away.

Azumi rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably, " Can you say uptight?"


	4. Ayaka AKA Azumi AKA The Hacker

  Chapter Four:  Azumi A.K.A.  Ayaka A.K.A. the Hacker 

**A/N:  **Yes!!!!  This is actually my fourth chapter!!!!!

Azumi:  Took you long enough, geez.

Reikachan14:  Shut up!  It's not my fault that someone lost my disks!!!  I looked all over the place for them!

Hiei:  Looks like we have an absentminded authoress.  This is great.

Reikachan14:  Leave me alone….  On to the disclaimer!!!!  I do not own any YYH characters, though as much I wish it I can't!  =(    But I do own Azumi!!!!  ^_^

Azumi:  Uh no you don't.

Reikachan14:  What?  Yes I do!  I created you.  What do you mean I don't own you?

Azumi:  I'M A HUMAN BEING!!!  NOT A PIECE OF CATTLE OR A TOY THAT YOU OWN!!

Reikachan14:  You're actually a figment of my imagination…

Azumi:  Really?

Reikachan14:  Yup.

Hiei:  Wow.  You sure have a lot of time on your hands.

Reikachan14:  Watch!!  I can make her disappear!!!

Azumi: I dare y-- *disappears*

Hiei:  Where'd she go?

Reikachan14:  I sent her to my story!!!  Off you go Hiei!!!

Hiei:  Wha-- *disappears*

Reikachan14:  Enough with my ranting!  On with the story!!!  Remember any type of reviews are welcome!!

The group had lost some time when they had to dress Azumi's wounds.  There would be a few scars, though barely noticeable thanks to the healing salve Kurama gave her.  They quickened the pace of their trip.  Hiei and Kurama walked far up in the front, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to watch Azumi.  Koenma was probably going to be very interested in this and all of the Rekai Tantei sensed a new mission approaching.    

Kurama glanced at Hiei for a moment and turned his head back towards Azumi, "So tell me Hiei, how well does she fight?"

"That demon was very low class Kurama, even Kuwabara could have defeated it easily.  Yet, look at her.  Her breathing is labored and she's probably dizzy as hell from the blood loss.  She seemed stronger when I met her all those years ago, probably because I was so weak.  Now, even Kuwabara could probably beat her.  It's shameful."  Hiei kept walking.  "Her speed does not even rival mine anymore.  Fighting her would be cruel."

Hiei and Kurama began to slow their pace to join the rest of their group once more.  They had been walking along in silence now, all of them keeping an extra special eye on Azumi, much to her dislike.  She gave all of them dirty looks in return.  They were treating her like a child and she did not appreciate it at all.  A sudden ringing filled the air breaking the spell of silence.  At first, no one did anything.  But then Yusuke reached into his back pocket to pull something out.            

            Azumi looked at him, disbelief shown plainly on her face until she busted into a fit of giggles.  Hiei looked at her, as if ashamed that he was in the same party as her.  *Does she laugh at everything?  She reminds me of the ferry girl*  

            Yusuke hesitated before opening his communicator, "What is it now?"

            Azumi caught her breath for a second before she answered, half laughing.  "Why are you carrying around a girl's compact mirror?  Don't tell me you have to check your make-up."

            Yusuke's face burned red and he was ready to punch her or yell, but luckily Kurama stepped in.  "You see, that's actually a communicator.  It's kind of like a walkie-talkie only you can see the person on the other end.  It's just made to look like a compact mirror, so it'll be less conspicuous."    

            Azumi nodded, serious.  She turned to look at Yusuke again.  " Sure, no one will suspect anything if they see a GUY using a compact mirror!"  She shook her head.  

            Yusuke got up in her face," Listen, I didn't get to choose what this looked like so shut your face already!  Hey!!!  Are you even paying attention any more?"

            Azumi stared pasted Yusuke to his hand, where a blue haired girl had suddenly appeared on the screen.  "Yusuke…  Yusuke, will you please stop yelling at the poor girl already and pay attention?"  Botan raised her voice so she could be heard over Yusuke's scolding.

            "Uh, yeah what is it Botan?"  Yusuke backed away from Azumi to talk to the ferry girl. 

            "Yusuke, I don't remember anything in your briefing telling you to bring a girl back with you.  What did you do now?"

            "Me?  I didn't do anything.  Something weird happened, she fell through a portal or something in a lake and ended up in Makai.  I think Hiei knows her too, but she doesn't recognize him at all."

            He waited a minute, as Botan began to shuffle through some papers looking for something.  She picked up a paper in triumph, "Bingo.  Hmmm, this is a paper containing all the scheduled breaches and portals to be opened temporarily, but there aren't any scheduled anywhere for at least a decade.  She can't have fallen through a portal unless she or someone else created it."

            "There's another thing too, demons are after her, and she's not normal.  Something weird is going on.  I need you to get us to Rekai, we need to talk to Koenma about this."

            "Right, he'll probably have some files on this girl, but what's her name?"

            "She says it's Azumi, but Hiei called her Ayaka at first.  That's all we have, she's an orphan so she doesn't have a last name."

            "Alright, I'll open the portal to Rekai now.  Oh yes, and congratulations on your case."

            Yusuke nodded and smiled before he closed the communicator.  "Okay, Botan's going to open the portal now so we're going to Rekai."

            " A portal?"  Azumi squeaked, "another portal?"         

            Kuwabara laughed, "Don't tell me you're scared."

            Her eyes narrowed, " Fine, I won't."  

A swirling mass of blue light evolved out of the stillness, the gateway to spirit world.  Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama jumped in.  Hiei was about to follow when he noticed Azumi's hesitation.

"I thought you said you weren't scared?"

" I never said I wasn't, and I never said I was.  What do you care anyway?"

" You don't make any sense, when my sword is at your throat you talk like you're the one about to kill, but you're ready to run away and hide from a mere portal.  You're acting like a coward."         

She gave a nervous laugh, " Well, I figured if you killed me no one would be around to miss me.  I was also pretty confident you wouldn't because your friends wanted to keep me alive.  If you wanted me dead, I'd either be dead now or wandering around the forest right?"

"Hn, it's not safe to assume anything about anyone, especially me."

Azumi rolled her eyes, "Whatev—"

Hiei gave her a quick push, her chatter was beginning to grate on his nerves, but he quickly followed after.  He could hear her cursing at him the entire way through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Azumi and Hiei finally landed in Rekai, the rest of the Tantei were already conversing with Botan and a young man sucking on a pacifier.

Kuwabara turned around to grin mischievously, "What took you guys so long?"  His voice hinted at what he was thinking of.

Hiei and Azumi simultaneously snorted in disdain of one another.  The girl who Azumi had seen on the communicator's screen made her way toward her.  She smiled, her features lighting up and amethyst eyes glowing as she introduced herself and her boss.

" Hello, you must be Azumi.  I'm Botan, and this is Koenma-sama."

"Um hey.  This is actually the warmest greeting I've gotten so far, except for maybe Kurama, but I'm pleased to meet you…"  She looked past Botan to Koenma, cocking an eyebrow.  "Not to be disrespectful or anything, but what's with the binky?"

Botan gave a uneasy giggle, "I'll explain later.  But right now, we have some very important business to attend to." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had all settled down in Koenma's office, nice comfy chairs were brought in so they could rest.  Koenma sat calmly in his seat before he motioned Botan to take a seat.  

"As most of you have probably figured out, Azumi is not a normal ningen.  In fact, she isn't human at all, from what I've seen I suspect that she's a wind demon, and a very important one at that, especially, if someone is sending demons after her.  The one that attacked you in the forest was a stray, and barely had any strength whatsoever.  You got lucky that time, but luck won't save you forever.  I suspect that professionals will be after you in no time."

Azumi swallowed down the lump that was building in her throat, " You mean assassins right?  Who ever wants me dead is going to send hit men to kill me."  A feeling of dread started to build within her.  "Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better."  She added sarcastically before she held her stomach; she could feel it tossing and turning from worry. 

" Unfortunately, that is exactly the case.  The reason for this is veiled in mystique, mostly because we barely know anything about your past life as a demon.  Your file as Ayaka showed next to nothing.  The only clue it left was the coordinates to a secluded forest in Makai."

Kuwabara smiled,  "So that's where we're scheduled to go next?"

Koenma shook his head, "We will go there, but not yet.  It's too dangerous considering.  Azumi has shown fighting ability, but she's going to have to lay low for a while.  If she goes into that forest, alone or with some help, she going to have to be able to defend herself.  If we send her in now, it'll be like sending a lamb into a den of lions, even with backup.  If she were separated from the group the consequences would be devastating, though mostly for her."

Yusuke looked at the ground, " So in other words, she's our next assignment.  We have to protect her."

"Exactly, but that's not all.  I also want you to train her, all of you."  He looked at each of them meaningfully.  

Botan looked around through the silence, "So, you said something about lying low for a while, I do have an idea for that…"  She waited for some sort of encouragement.

Kurama nodded, "What is it Botan?"

She flashed a dazzling smile, "Well… if you were an assassin, you'd probably expect your prey to be holed up somewhere, kept in secret. You'd never expect your target to be going out into public in Ningenkai on a daily basis, just like you'd never expect them to go to school.  They probably think that since the Rekai Tantei know that they're after Azumi we're going to try to hide her in some secluded place in the mountains or something.  They'll never expect us enrolling her into college… Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"You're right, but how will we get her enrolled there?  It costs heaps of money to get in, unless you're a brain like Kurama." Yusuke stated. 

"Yeah, and what if the assassins try to attack her at the school?"  Kuwabara added.

"Well, the second problem can be easily fixed, you all can enroll with her and get the same classes.  But I'm afraid that I have no ideas for the first problem…"   

They all sat silent for a minute until Azumi slowly raised her head.  "I have a way."

"And?!?!?!?"  The whole room asked at once.

"I can hack my way into the computer and give all of us believable scholarships or program it to say that we have paid our tuition.  It'll be hard too.  I'm not sure if I can pull it off…"

Botan smiled in disbelief as she walked to her side, "You're a hacker?  I couldn't tell by looking!  However did you learn?"  There was laughter in her voice.

Azumi started to blush fiercely, " Well, I was the only one who used the computer at the orphanage.  That was because there was absolutely nothing on it.  I started to pick up a few things after a while and eventually I learned how to hack into restricted zones.  I didn't steal anything, just looked around…and every once and a while I'd download a couple games and movies for the kids.  But trying to pull this off is going to be tough, I'm no expert and I don't know if I can do it."

Botan jumped up, "Well what are you waiting for?  Come on, you should at least try it!  I'm sure you can do it."

" You can use my computer," Kurama offered.  " It has a very fast connection, so you shouldn't have too much trouble with it."

Azumi nodded, "Once I get in, if I get in, the rest will be easy.  I'll just enroll all of us as new students right?"

"Don't forget about me.  I'm not going to be left out."  Botan shouted, and no one disagreed with the plan…except for Hiei.

"I will not attend that ningen school.  I refuse."

" Hold on a second, you can't refuse."  Shouted Koenma.

" Looks like I just did."

            " Hiei."  Kurama gave him that look, one that he knew so well.  He hated the fact that all of the people in the room had black mail on him, except for the ningen oaf and Azumi.

            "Hn, fine."  He turned away and walked out of the door, his black cloak trailing behind him.  *I need to speak with Koenma.  He's not telling us something; I can feel it* 

            They all filed out of the room on their way to a Ningenkai.  Azumi stopped a minute as she felt a friendly hand on her shoulder.  "Oh, hey Botan.  How are you?"

            "I'm fine, but what about you.  All of this is pretty hard to swallow, especially so quickly.  You seem to be adjusting well, but you look a bit pale."

            Azumi laughed, though a little bitterly, "I'm glad I seem to be adjusting well, because on the inside I'm a little hysterical.  I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet."

            "Oh dear, are you going to be ok?"

            "Yeah, it's just…"

            Botan bent down to look into her eyes, "What is it?  Go ahead, you can tell me."

            Azumi let out a tired sigh," I've believed in this type of stuff my whole life.  I wished it were real, and I wished it would happen.  I never really thought how I'd actually feel when it happened.  I'm excited and scared all at once.  Most of all, I'm confused.  I've had dreams."

            Botan's face took on a quizzical look, " What do you mean dreams?"

            "I've had them, since I came to the orphanage.  You see they found me when I was just a child.  I was wandering aimlessly and I had no memory of who I was.  Ever since the first night I spent there, I had weird dreams.  But they seem more like memories, they're so real."

            " What are they about?"

            "Well they al—"

            An orange head popped out from around the corner, " Geez, I thought you guys disappeared or something.  Come on, aren't we going to Kurama's so Azumi can do her hacking thing?"

            Azumi rolled her eyes, "Yeah we're coming, O' Impatient One.  Hold your horses."  She turned to Botan again, "I'll tell you later."

            "Tell her what?"  Kuwabara asked.  Azumi just ignored him, " Tell Botan what?  Come on, I want to know!"

            "Mind your own bees wax Kuwabara!"  Azumi shouted at him.  Botan laughed as they made their way to Kurama's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at Kurama's house at around four o' clock in the afternoon.  He quickly unlocked the door and motioned his friends to enter.  It was all dark until he flipped the light switch and illuminated the room.  A vase of red roses sat in the center of a small mahogany table covered in papers.  The white tiled floor shone, and reflected the light making it bounce across the room.  There were plants all over the room.

"Nice place.  Where do you keep your computer?"  Asked Azumi as she inspected the room more carefully and admiring it.  

"Right here," Kurama opened a cabinet that, sure enough, held the computer.  "So, how long do you think it'll take you to get in?"

"Well," Azumi eyed the computer and thought for a second, "let's just say that it would be a good idea to bring your sleeping bag and pillows."

"That long? "  Yusuke shouted.

Azumi lowered her head, "Yeah.  If I were a professional, or even close to one I could probably crack it in less than an hour, but I'm just an amateur.  I don't do this for a living you know.  Kurama, you're going to have to stay here, I need to know your school's website.  I guess the rest of you could do whatever, eat or something…"  her voice trailed off and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Yusuke answered it with a yelp of surprise.  "K-Keiko…"  In fact, it was also Shizuru and Yukina. 

"Yusuke you jerk!!!  What do you do when you get back from mission?  Do you go visit Keiko so she knows you aren't dead lying in some ditch in the middle of no where?  No!  You go to Kurama's house.  You can't even call!"  Keiko shouted angrily.  

"It's not that big of a deal Keiko…  Cool down, I think I see steam coming out of your ears."  Keiko glared at his attempt to make a joke.  Yusuke just laughed nervously in response.  Shizuru and Yukina slid past the couple quietly and retreated to safer territory.  

Botan, Kurama, and Azumi turned the corner.  "I thought I heard yelling…"  Spoke Azumi absentmindedly.

"Yeah, maybe because you did!"  Yusuke retorted, turning away from Keiko. 

"Yusuke, there's no need to be rude," said Botan defending Azumi.  "She doesn't know this happens on a regular basis."  

"It does not!"  The detective argued.

"I'm afraid she's right Yusuke."  Kurama added.

"No she's not!"

Botan clicked her tongue, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Yusuke, remember that."

"Whatever," Yusuke muttered as he turned around to talk to Keiko again, but she wasn't there.  He walked into the living room to find her still fuming as she sat silently by the window.  He walked toward her quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Go away Yusuke."  Her voice was flat, not normal for her.

"Will you please tell me why you're angry exactly?"  Yusuke pleaded.

She stared at the window, not bothering to glance at him.  "I thought I did."

"Well I'm stupid remember?  People need to explain things a couple times over before I can understand."  Yusuke joked.

"I worry about you Yusuke.  I want you to know that.  You spend more time on your missions now, even if they are easy, I get scared that you'll never come back…"

Yusuke's eyes softened, "I—I'm sorry Keiko.  I've just gotten so used to this stuff being easy I thought you would stop worrying so much by now."

"But I don't.  That's the point, I'll never stop worrying.  I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"  Yusuke asked slowly.

"I want you to promise me that if you go somewhere on your next mission and it's not too dangerous, you'll take me with you."

"Whoa!  That's a bit much Keiko!"  Yusuke shouted.

"Promise me Yusuke."  She stared at him.  "Yusuke."

Yusuke growled, "I don't like the idea but fine, I promise…"

He earned a small smile from Keiko, and a peck on the cheek.  She got up and sat next to Yukina and began to chat with her, Botan and Shizuru.

Yusuke got up to go get a soda when he ran right into Azumi.  She smiled, " That was sweet you know."  

"Yeah big deal.  Aren't you supposed to be hacking into the computer right now?"

"Yeah I will, but um… I think you better save that girl before she drowns in Kuwabara's drool…"  She motioned to Yukina, who was blushing as Kuwabara was praising her and telling her all of the heroic things, he did.  "Apparently he likes her.  You know she seems really familiar."

Yusuke laughed nervously, "Yeah well, we've known that for a while.  Do you want a soda?"

"No thanks, I've got to go.  Try not to make your girlfriend angry again Yusuke."  She laughed to herself as she made her way to the computer again.  

"She's not half bad I guess.  At least when she's not smacking people upside the head with rocks."  Yusuke commented to himself.

Azumi sat at the computer concentrating, fingers flying across the keyboard as each code she punched in was wrong, wrong, wrong.  Hours passed, it went from five to six, six to seven, seven to eight.  Now it was eight thirty and she still hadn't cracked the code yet.

"Aren't you finished yet?  I thought you said you were supposed to be good at this."  

Azumi ignored Hiei, "Don't you have someone else to insult for a while, I'm trying to concentrate."

"What is up with all that racket that machine is making?"  Hiei complained.  A constant sharp noise erupted from the speakers every time she pressed enter.  

"That noise lets me know the code is wrong, so I have to keep trying."

Hiei smirked, "Don't tell me you're weak and dumb."  

Azumi narrowed her eyes, "Well, Mr. Macho Man, why don't you give it a try if you're so good at everything!"  Hiei stared blankly at her.  She smiled with triumph.  "That's what I thought.  If you'll please excuse me, I need to keep working."

Hiei left the room to go find a snack, not noticing Azumi's eyes following  him as he rummaged through the fridge.  She grinned as she turned back to her work.  Two or three more hours passed, until she finally broke the code.  Her fingers were sore and her mouth was dry.  She barely got up at all, she checked the clock on the wall it was 11:45.  She walked throughout the house, only to find that everyone had fallen asleep.  Kuwabara and Yusuke crashed on the couch, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru, all shared the guest bedroom.  Kurama had fallen asleep while finishing some homework for one of his college classes, and Azumi couldn't find Hiei.  She walked into the living room to look out the window where Keiko had been seething when she was angry at Yusuke.  

She stared out the window, watching the stars shine and the half moon that enveloped the city in it's fragile light.  Azumi's eyes turned to the tree, which cradled a dark figure in its boughs.  Azumi watched with amusement as her eyes observed Hiei's sleeping form.  He seemed so peaceful, sleeping like an innocent child, though she couldn't use the same description when he was awake.  To her, he resembled and an angel fallen to earth as he slept there in the moonbeams.  __

_I feel so tired.  I guess I'll just lay down for a minute and I'll go crash with the other girls. _ Azumi yawned and closed her eyes.  She stayed there the whole night, falling asleep by the window.


End file.
